Candace Trexler
|numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = Emma Roberts |label2 = Kamen Rider Viscount |image2 = Tumblr mwqpwmRvxv1qd7dvoo1 1280.jpg}} Candace Trexler is pretty wealthy and twin sister of Bailey Trexler. Personality Candace is pretty clueless and funny. History Family *Anakin Trexler - brother, Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu *Marcus Trexler - brother, Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin *Bailey Trexler - sister, Kamen Rider Marquis *Shiro Motolla - Husband, Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *Hongo Motolla - Brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (later Kamen Rider Den-O Pudding Form) *Marika Motolla - Sister-in-law, Kamen Rider Marika *Frank Morita - Brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Kurokage (later Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon Form) Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called '|アームズ|Āmuzu}}. His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kurokage can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Viscount's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Viscount's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Viscount's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. - Mango= Mango Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Mango Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. In this form, Viscount gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but his kicking power retains the same strength. As a trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the : This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Squash:' Has 2 variations. *'Au Lait:' Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. *'Sparking:' Baron performs a powerful swing, sending a giant, more solid-looking projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. Appearances: }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Viscount's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** - Viscount Mango Arms' personal weapon Trivia *Candace always carry a digital Camera with her all the time around her neck. Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Heroes Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Relatives